There has conventionally been known a charge-discharge control device configured to control charge and discharge of a secondary battery (see Patent Document 1). The charge-discharge control device includes a discharge controller configured to stop discharge when voltage of the discharging secondary battery is less than a predetermined reference value, a charge controller configured to stop charge when voltage of the secondary battery being charged is more than a predetermined reference value, and a record estimator configured to estimate a record (the number of times of charge-discharge or the cycle number) of the secondary battery in accordance with a state of the secondary battery. The discharge controller corrects (increases) the reference value for discharge stop in accordance with a record estimated value provided by the record estimator, and corrects (decreases) the reference value for charge stop in accordance with a record estimated value provided by the record estimator.
In the charge-discharge control device, the record estimator estimates a record in accordance with the state of the secondary battery, and the discharge controller and the charge controller correct a reference voltage value for discharge stop and a reference voltage value for charge stop, respectively, in accordance with the record. The secondary battery thus has less gradual increase in capacity variation (i.e. degradation of the secondary battery is suppressed).